This proposal involves the characterization of a cellobiose utilizing mutant from E. coli B. Characterization of the mutant will be accomplished using biochemical and genetic approaches. Our goals include the elucidation and characterization of the specific proteins required for transport and catabolism of cellobiose. We also propose to determine the number, location and function of genes required for cellobiose utilization. Preliminary characterization of the cellobiose+ E. coli strain indicates the mechanism for cellobiose transport and metabolism is different from previously described systems. This study has the potential for providing new information regarding the catabolism of cellobiose by bacteria.